Unforgettable
by The Mominator
Summary: They say that in every man and or womens' lifetime we all touch so many people's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dribbling a basketball as he turns the corner on his way home from the park he hears a commotion then he sees her fall to the ground. Three kids, all boys running and laughing as she hits the ground. "Are you ok?" He asks kneeling down beside her. She tries to sit up and nods her head trying very hard to be brave. She shuns away from him as he reaches out to help her. However, when she looks up, the brown eyes staring at her are different, warm and caring. Placing the basketball under his right arm, he helps her to her feet with his left. "You have a cut on your arm; you better go home and tell your Mom." She tries in vain to look at the bruise but it is not in her eye's view. "Where do you live?"

"There," she points forward.

"Yeah, me too," he flashes a quick smile, "On the third floor, what about you?"

"On the one floor," she says proudly as she takes a step forward.

_The one floor_, he frowns slightly then shrugs it off. He releases his hold of her arm but she immediately tries to get him to hold her again, he does. Gradually they climb the stairs. "Which number?"

"Six, number six."

She reaches for the doorknob and attempts to turns it, it is locked. He knocks on the door. Moments later a short stature woman opens the door. "Carrie," she says surprisingly, "Why are you knock…." She notices her daughters' disheveled condition and the young boy next to her.

"Some kid knocked her down."

"He helped me Mama."

"Yes Carrie I can see that." She opens the door wider, Carrie steps forward while the young boy stands still.

"Come on in and have some cookies, me and Mama baked them."

He steps back, "No, no it's ok, I mean no thanks I have to go."

"Oh please, please, ah…." Carrie frowns, "What's your name? Mine is Carrie McDaniel."

"Bobby and I have…."

Carrie interjects, "Oh please Bobby, you have to try one. They're real good." As she speaks he can hear the manner of her speech, she is mentally disabled. He smirks, as he looks down the hall toward the front door, finally aware of why the others kids were picking on her, _jerks_.

"If it's alright," he faces forward. "With your Mom."

Theresa McDaniel's smile is a mile wide, "Yes Bobby its fine, please come on in."

He enters the apartment and places the ball next to the door, propping it up against the wall. He follows Carrie and her mother into the kitchen. For a moment, while Mrs. McDaniel is cleaning up her daughter Bobby is alone in the kitchen sitting at the table, with a glass of milk and four large chocolate chip cookies in front of him. Theresa returns alone, "Do they do that a lot to her, Mrs. McDaniel."

Theresa pours milk into a second glass and sets it across from him, "Yes they do, and she just tries to make friends with them but…." She reaches into a cookie jar and places two cookies on a plate. "Thank you Bobby."

"I didn't do anything, it was all over before I got there, she was on the ground." He takes a bite of the soft cookie, nodding his head in enjoyment.

"You like them Bobby?" Carrie asks as she enters the room.

"Yes I do, they're very good, Carrie."

"After cookies would you play a game with me?"

"Carrie," Theresa calls to her daughter as she replaces the milk carton in the refrigerator," Bobby may have other things to do."

Nodding his head, the longer he can stay out of his apartment the better. "Sure what game?"

Carrie immediately leaves the table; Theresa and Bobby frown at one another. "Bobby you don't have to."

"No Mrs. McDaniel it's alright, really."

Carrie returns with a checkerboard. For the next hour Bobby and Carrie play first Checkers, then Trouble and Parcheesi, each of them winning.

From the family room Bobby can hear the clock chime five times, "I have to go home now Carrie."

"Tomorrow, can you come over tomorrow?"

"Carrie…." Theresa says solemnly knowing full well that Bobby must have many others friends to spend the day with then Carrie, and it was most likely not on list of things to do.

"Can you go to the park?" He asks the question to Carrie but looks toward Theresa.

Carrie nods as Theresa answers, "Yes."

"Good," he stands, "I'll teach you how to play basketball."

Theresa follows him through the family room toward the door, "Carrie say goodbye to Bobby and get yourself ready, Daddy and Julia should be home soon from the dentist then we are going to Grandma's for dinner."

"K," she says then takes a step toward him, "Bye Bobby see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Carrie."

"Thank you Bobby, I ah," she pauses trying to find the right words.

"Mrs. McDaniel, I don't know anybody in this building or this neighborhood and I could if I wanted to make up plenty of excuses myself to get out of it."

"How old are you?"

"Ten, why?"

She shakes her head in surprise, "You speak and act much older than your years."

Bobby reaches for the doorknob, turning it slowly, "So I've been told," he whispers. "Bye Mrs. McDaniel and thanks for the cookies."

"Bye Bobby." She closes the door behind him, "What a sweet boy."

**More to come**

**Later **

**The Mominator**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to a young man who I have befriended, though he doesn't read FF, he loves to help people and gets a great deal of satisfaction from doing his job, that he takes very seriously. Sometimes more seriously then some adults I know.**

**Chapter Two**

"Carrie," Marcus McDaniel says as he sits down next to his daughter on the stoop. "Bobby's moved away honey and you'll probably never....."

"No!" the eight-year old screams as she stands, "No Daddy he'll be back. I know it."

"Carrie, honey please," he touches her arm and she pulls away. Carrie resumes her spot on the stoop but sits close to the railing and as far away from her father as possible.

Marcus stands then takes a step up on the stairs, he turns toward the door; his wife of 10 years is standing at the top of the stairs. "Terry, it's been a week. What are we going to do?" He turns to focus on his daughter, sitting with her back straight, looking up and down the street for her friend, her best friend who for some reason never said goodbye. "She has to forget about him."

"Hi Carrie," Jonathan Davis says, accompanied by his sister, Emily and his friend Josh.

She lifts her head and smiles, "Hi Jonathan."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McDaniel, is it alright if Carrie comes to the park with us?"

Carrie turns to face her parents, "Mommy, Daddy," Carrie says as she wipes her tear soaked eyes.

Theresa nods her head as her husband answers, "Sure, but," he descends the stairs, "Be home by noon." Marcus removes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his daughters' eyes.

Marcus stuffs the wet cloth into his back pocket, "A month ago they wouldn't even talk to her, now…" he waves his hand in the air. Turning to face his wife, "What exactly did Bobby do to turn those kids around?

"Nothing special really, he just introduced his friend to them and they weren't afraid of her anymore."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Something they didn't understand, unfortunately their parents never did anything to alleviate the fear they had." Theresa takes her husband's hand in hers, "Come on, I could go for another cup of coffee."

They climb the stairs and turn simultaneously to take a quick glance at their daughter and her new friends. "Now she can stop brooding about Bobby and be able to forget him."

"Forget him?" Theresa questions her husbands' observation, "A friend like Bobby is never forgotten."

Marcus chuckles softly as he opens the door to their apartment, "I wonder why he never said Goodbye."

"I don't know, maybe he didn't know himself that he was leaving, I mean he was just staying with his Grandparents."

"Where were his parents?"

Theresa shrugs her shoulders, "He never said and I never asked."

**The Present**

The day was too sunny and warm for the horror that they were about to encounter. As the door was being unlocked, in the front, someone was running through the restaurant. Three employees of Tony's Restaurant, Pizzeria were arriving. One of the trio caught sight of the young man, as he scurried past them. Lying on the floor are Charles Morris, night manager and Janine Vinton, a long time employee.

"Totally senseless," Richard Scalo, the owner, says solemnly as he arrives at his establishment.

"This is the fourth robbery of a restaurant in as many weeks. First time there were any casualties." Alex says as she and Bobby arrive at the scene.

"What happened to the witnesses?" Alex asks of the first officer, Jack Dent, on the scene.

"Major case," Officer Dent says, "For a robbery turned...."

"Yes if these are the same people, he, she or they are starting to get violent." Alex repeats her question, "What happened to the witnesses?"

"One was sent home, she's not all there," Dent taps his temple, "Upstairs. You know what I mean?"

"No we don't." Bobby says with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Carrie McDaniel," Richard interjects, "I sent for her sister and told her to come and get her." He extends his hand, "I'm Richard Scalo and I'm the owner."

Alex shakes his hand, "I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner, Detective Goren."

"Detective Eames," he turns and extends his hand to Bobby, "Detective Goren."

"Why did you call her sister?"

"Carrie was very upset, it seems that she saw the man's face, he was still in the restaurant when she, Christie and Jake arrived for work." He reaches in his pocket and removes a small notepad and a pen. "Here is her address; I think it would be better if you spoke to her at home."

"Mr. Scalo," Officer Dent says. "First, you had no right to send her home but then again we can't rely on her."

"Ah, who's we." Alex says as she accepts the paper from Richard. "We'll be the judge of whether or not she is reliable."

Bobby and Alex enter the pizzeria, "They normally close at three," Alex checks her watch as she walks side by side with her partner. "It's ten a.m., why would the perp still be in there."

"Maybe he came back," Bobby states plainly, as he surveys the crime scene. "He forgot something, maybe the murder weapon."

"You talk to Christie and I'll talk to Jake maybe they saw more than they realize." Alex says as she and Bobby enter the clean kitchen.

"They finished their work, kitchen is clean"

"Wow, sparkling' clean," Alex says with surprise.

"I ate here once," Bobby opens a cabinet door, "Pizza is good, the crust in fresh, not frozen."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked, maybe they were lying but I doubt it, they have all the makings here for fresh crust." Bobby opens the refrigerator, inside are bowls filled with pizza dough.

"Why would a guy named Richard name his restaurant Tony's?" Alex leans against the counter.

"Would you eat at a pizzeria restaurant named Richards Restaurant and Pizzeria, doesn't sound right."

"You got a point there," Alex nods her head in agreement.

Alex interviews Jake, a very shook up young man. Who claims that he opened the door and was the first one to discover the bodies. He stated firmly that he did not see the man that Carrie saw.

Bobby's interview with Christie was not very helpful, though he did feel a bit sorry for the young girl, who along with Jake did happen upon the two blood stained bodies.

"Well that was a waste of time," Alex says as she meets up with Bobby.

"Hey," he touches her arm ever so gently, "What's the matter?"

"Ah, sometimes I wonder why we do this and why someone" she turns her head to gaze upon the front door of the restaurant, "Would do that, for what?" She shakes her head, "A few thousand dollars."

"Power, retaliation...." she turns away from him, "Sorry but you did ask."

She has to laugh, "Yes I did and should have known better." She pats his arm, "Come on let's go talk to...." she removes the notepaper, that Richard gave her, from her pocket, "Carrie McDaniel."

**The Home of Julia and Peter Marino**

**Brooklyn****, NY**

"Mrs. Marino, I'm Detective Eames this is my partner Detective Goren. Would it be alright if we spoke to your sister?"

"Yes, please come in, she's a bit shaken up."

"That is understandable," Alex says.

"She didn't see the couple on the floor, Jake made sure of that," Bobby says to reassure her.

Alex nods her head, "Yes, I spoke with him and he was the first one to enter the building. He told Carrie and Christie to wait outside, Christie went in anyway but Carrie listened and waited outside, however we have been told that she may have seen the man."

"Yes that's what Richard told me, please follow me."

Bobby and Alex follow Julia as she leads them into the living room, "Please have a seat and I'll get Carrie." They watch as she walks down a short hallway she calls to her sister with a lilt in her voice, "Carrie."

"I'm in the bathroom, be right out."

Julia, Alex and Bobby share a light chuckle. "Ok, when you're done come into the living room, there are two police officers here; they want to talk to you."

"K." is the only response heard through the door.

"People always assume just because she is mentally disabled, that she is also blind."

"Hi, I'm Carrie, what is your name?" The forty-four year old woman asks of Bobby.

"Detec…." He bites his lip. "Bobby, it's nice to meet you Carrie." He holds out his hand and with a shy smile, Carrie takes a hold of his hand. "This is my friend Alex," Bobby gestures with his free hand.

Carrie turns and smiles at Alex, "You're a police officer?" She asks of the petite woman.

Alex returns the smile, "Yes I am."

"Wow that is…." Carrie takes a step to her right side, "Julia," using her index finger to tap her sister on the shoulder, "Julia, it's Bobby, he's come back."

Julia lightly grabs her sister by the shoulders, to gain her full attention. "Carrie a lot of men are named Bobby."

A slight frown appears on Bobby's face as Alex taps his arm, he shrugs his shoulders.

"I know that Julia," Carrie crosses her arms in a defiant pose, "But it's him," she says confidently.

**The Mominator**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Carrie pushes her sister's arms down, "I'll show you," she turns away and jogs down the hallway, opening her bedroom door.

"Carrie," Julia calls to her as she takes a step, then shakes her head as she rubs her eyes, "I'm sorry," she turns to face her two quests.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Bobby says as he sits back in the couch and crosses his legs.

Julia takes a quick glance down the hall, then sits in a brown leather recliner that faces the couch, "When she was a little girl she had this friend, who's name was Bobby and," Julia shakes her head in disbelief, chuckling softly "She has never forgotten him, my Mom said she never would."

"Your parents, are deceased?" Alex asks

"No they live in Florida," Julia crosses her legs, "Carrie has lived with me and my family for about three years, she does not like Florida," she states adamantly. "She says it's too hot and I happen to agree with her." They hear a bang from Carrie's room and a muffled cuss from her. Julia turns toward the sound, "What the hell?"

Bobby is the first one to arrive at the open door, "Carrie, are you alright?"

Nodding her head as she speaks, "Yes, no," she looks up at Bobby with tear soaked eyes, "I can't find it, I lost it."

Bobby enters the room, "What? What are you looking for?" She stares into his eyes of brown, he smiles at her.

"It is you? isn't it."

"Yes," he says as he nods his head, "I'm sorry Carrie," he motions with his hands for her to come closer, "It's been a long time," he wraps his arms around her and she gives him the biggest bear hug she can.

"I knew it, I knew you'd come back," she loosens her grip but continues to hold her head against his chest, "Wow, you got really tall." She can hear his laugh in his chest. "Why didn't," she lifts her head and looks up, raising her hand to wipe her eyes but Bobby has his handkerchief out and dabs at her wet eyes, "Why didn't you say Goodbye?"

"I would have but I didn't know that he was coming for me."

"He? He who?"

"My Dad, I was staying with my Grandparents," he lets out a soft sigh, "I wish I could have stayed there but….he came to get me."

"It's ok, I understand."

"What were you looking for?"

"A picture of you and me at my birthday party. The day before you left, remember?"

"Yes," he takes her hand in his, as he did those many years ago when he helped her to her feet. "Can I help you look?"

"No it's ok, I don't need the picture now, you're here."

Bobby's heart sinks, as he thinks of how many times he thought of her in the past thirty years, not many but she not only remembered him but kept a photo.

"Carrie I'm really sorry," he touches her shoulder.

"It's OK, you have…."

"No," he shakes his head feeling disgusted with himself, "It's not ok."

She touches his arm, "I remember you told me about you Mom, is she better?"

Bobby turns his head away to rub his eyes, "No, Carrie she's not."

Her smile is sweet, she has matured physically, her blue eyes are soft and her light brown hair shows some slight streaks of gray. "Bobby?" she asks as he escorts her out of the room, "Why, I mean, what are you doing here?" Both have forgotten for just a moment why he and Alex need to talk to Carrie.

Regretfully he says, "Alex and I are here to ask you about the man that you saw in the restaurant."

**Queens, New York**

The sweat is pouring down his face as he parks the late model Dodge Challenger on the street. He expels a long breath, Chris Williams, 25 and recently paroled from jail on a burglary charge, hesitates. He needs to come back to this house with the expectation of receiving the 20,000 dollars he is owed for a job, he hopes Dan Foley will think was well done.

Chris opens the door and standing before him is Dan, hands on his hips, cigarette dangling from his mouth, "Where in the hell have you been? You should have been here two hours ago."

"I forgot ah…" he swallows hard, "I had to go back."

"What?" The large hands grab the collar of his shirt and pulls him into the house, closing the door with his foot, "Go back, for what?"

"I forgot the gun, after I tossed the place I grabbed the cash box that he had, you know to make it look like a robbery," he takes a long breath, "I left the gun on the counter." This time a fist meets his face, "Dan!" He bends down, raising his hands to cover his face, "I'm sorry man."

"Yeah whatever," he reaches down and pulls him up by his shirt, an expression is on the young man's face, panic, "What else?" He shakes him slightly.

"I ah," he pushes Dan's hands off his shoulder. "I ah…."

"I ah, I ah. What?" Dan bellows and the sound echoes through the room, he begins to shake him again, "Don't make me ask you again."

"I think someone saw me."

Dan pushes him and Chris loses his balance and falls to the floor, once again Dan screams, "Fuck, What? What the fuck happened?"

**A/N: Hi----if you have read any of my other stories, you should be used to me throwing in some angst and drama. If this is your first time reading, there is only one thing I can say and please remember that----I am the Queen of happy endings.**

**The Mominator**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Julia and Alex look up simultaneously as they hear the door to Carrie's room open. Watching them emerge from the room hand in hand Alex has to smile at the sight. "So," she says as she walks toward them, "Everything alright?"

Bobby nods his head as he walks toward his partner, "Fine," he squeezes Carrie's hand lightly, "Just fine."

"Yes it's fine." Carrie says as she too nods her head.

Bobby leads his old friend toward the couch in the living room with Alex following behind.

"I don't believe it," Julia says with folded arms. "I don't remember you, I was only 4 at the time but I do remember my parents talking about you, years after." She chuckles softly, "The little boy with the dark curly hair and big brown eyes."

Carrie sits next to Alex, as Bobby remains standing. "I told you Julia," she points her finger in her sister's direction, "I told you he'd come back," wagging her finger in the air, "I told you it was him." Everyone in the room offers a large smile.

Alex stands and walks toward her partner, whispering she says, "We should ask her about the man she saw."

Bobby nods his head in agreement, "Carrie," he says her name softly as he positions himself next to her on the couch. "Do you think you could tell me exactly what you saw this morning?"

Carrie answers all their questions, though she does cry a bit imagining how her co-workers looked. Thank God for Jake, Bobby, Alex and Julia think, for keeping Carrie from going into the restaurant.

"We have to leave now," Bobby says as he holds Carrie's hand. "But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise," Carrie says.

"Yes, I promise."

After a few hugs and more tears, Bobby and Alex bid their farewell.

"Well it's not what I like to do in this job but it's time to talk to the families."

"Let's start with Charles' wife." Bobby states as he opens the passenger side door of the SUV.

Carrie watches them through the screen door waving to Bobby as Alex steers the vehicle onto the street.

**The Next Day**

Chris Williams sits in a car across the street from Carrie's home. It was easy for him to find who she was and where she lived, just ask Charles Morris's widow. Chris at one time worked with Charles, before he, as his wife and family believed, had turned his life around. Though Michelle was not excited to see Chris again, she welcomed him in, after offering his condolences, she without realizing, was giving the killer the name of the witness. _If she only_ _knew_, he chuckles to himself, but always aware of the front door. _That I was the one to eliminate that weasel, pretending that he was on the straight and narrow. Ripping us off and not thinking that we would do something about it,_ _too bad that lady was there, but…_ he shrugs his shoulders, _wrong place at_ _the wrong time._ He remembers the feeling of success as he walked out of the house proud of his prowess_, Dan has to respect me now_, he thinks as he stares at the house.

Unbeknownst to him, moments later Bobby and Alex arrived at the Morris home. After a tear filled talk, on Michelle's part, Bobby and Alex leave.

"We had better find Charles' old buddies," Alex states, fully aware that Bobby is thinking the same thing. His only response to her is a nod. She steers the car into the street, "You ok?" She asks with concern.

"Yeah, I don't know, why is that people, I mean why does something terrible have to happen to someone before….I hardly ever thought about her and here she is, not only thinking about me but always waiting for me to come back." He leans his head back opening the window at the same time. "I feel like a piece of shit."

"You changed her life forever and if there is one thing that you are not, is a piece of shit."

He lowers his head, as a smile appears on her face, "Hungry, I'm buying."

"Yes, and it's your turn."

**Outside the Marino Home**

For the second day, Chris watches intently, continuously rubbing his tired eyes, waiting for the door to open and his prey to emerge. After what seemed like a week, the front door finally opens and out steps a man, a very tall man. Holding on tight in his large hand is her hand. "Who the hell is that?" He sits forward in the seat to get a better look at the man. He watches as Bobby and Carrie enter a SUV and within moments, they pass him on their way east. Chris hits the steering wheel hard and a sharp intense pain goes through his hand, "Son of a bitch," he screams at his own stupidity.

Mr. Scalo has decided not to reopen the restaurant where the crime had occurred so instead of leaving his employees without a job he has arranged for them to work at one of his other three locations, Carrie included.

"Poor Mr. Scalo," Carrie says as Bobby steers the car into the driveway of Maria's Italian restaurant.

Bobby asks, "Why poor Mr. Scalo?"

"He feels bad, real bad….he feels responsible, don't you think?"

Bobby nods his head as he answers, "Yes I do, but he has to remember that it wasn't his fault." Bobby finds a place to park; the vehicle continues to run as he asks, "Ready?"

Carrie stares at the closed door, and then taking a quick glance at her old friend, she smiles, "Yes," she says the word assertively.

"Want me to come in with you?"

Carrie shakes her head slowly, "No Bobby I can do it alone."

"Yeah," he lowers his head, "I know you can." He leans across the seat and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be by to pick you up….."

"I can take the bus."

"No," Bobby says sternly and the tone startles Carrie. "Sorry," He holds up his hand, "Not until we find the man that was in the restaurant," he takes her hand in his, "You wait for me." He reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket, "If I'm not here at 6 you call me," he hands her his card.

"I will Bobby." She reaches for the door handle. As she opens the door she looks back at him, she can see the look of concern on his face, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"I know, now remember." He taps her shoulder, "Wait for me."

Chris watches as Carrie walks into the restaurant, he debates whether to waste even more time waiting for her, for her to be alone. He decides not to wait and starts up the car and slowly making his way into traffic he heads back to his one bedroom apartment. "I could lie to him and tell him I took care of her." He opens a can of beer as he places his feet on an old and scratched coffee table, "How would he know that….no not a good idea." He raises the can of beer to his lips, "You know what Foley, fuck you man." He stares up at the ceiling, "You want her gone, do it yourself," one more quick sip of beer as he lowers his gaze, "You know you'll never say that to him, he'll ride your ass till," a few more sips of the malted brew and the can is empty. Deciding that the beer is not helping, he grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

He finds Marco, as always, on the corner. "Hey man, set me up?"

"How much?"

He feels the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket, ignoring it for the fifth time. The caller reacts to the unanswered call, "Answer the phone you prick." Dan Foley says as he continues to hold the phone to his ear.

**More to come**

**Later-The Mominator**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bobby and Alex arrive at the old building which Chris has occupied since his parole. Up the dirty creaky stairs they find apartment 3d. Two strong raps on the door and it opens, on its own, "Hello, anyone here?" Alex asks.

"Hey Chris," Bobby yells, "Are you here?"

Guns drawn they enter the one bedroom apartment, each calling his name.

Alex takes a step and stumbles over a pair of legs, "I don't think he's going to answer us Bobby," she waves him over. Bobby comes to her side then bends down. He feels the young man's neck, then his wrist. Alex asks, "Is he?"

"Yes he is," Bobby points to the needle next to him on the floor. "OD," he shakes his head as he stands, "Stupid kid."

"I'll call it in."

Bobby begins a search of the apartment and comes across a bank deposit bag, "It's the missing bag from the restaurant," he states."

Alex closes the cell phone and walks toward her partner, "How do you know that?"

He turns the bag to show her the writing, 'TONY'S RESTAURANT' in black permanent ink, Alex shakes her head, "A genius he was not."

Bobby nods his head in agreement, "True, but who was he working for or with?"

"We know that Chris and Charlie were into something, but what?"

"I don't know." He exhales softly, "I'll show his photo to Carrie."

They hear the sound of sirens, "I'll go to meet them," Alex offers.

Bobby stares at the quiet young man, _Is it that easy? Could Carrie be out of danger?_ He turns away and walks to the window, gazing out into an alley full of garbage. _The cynical man I am, I don't think so._

Alex returns, "Bobby," she calls his name. No answer, she walks up to him and taps his arm, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, could this be the guy? And for once is it that easy for us and Carrie and her family not having to fear repercussions from a killer."

"Well, let's get a photo of this guy and show it to her," she scans the room, EMT'S and paramedics busy doing their job. "We're not needed here, come on let's go."

**Later that Day**

"Carrie I have a few photos that I would like to show you."

Carrie asks surprisingly, "Photos? Photos of the man?"

"Yes," he lays them out on the table.

She picks up each photo, very similar looking men, light skin, brown hair. She turns two photos over and one remains. "Him, this one," she picks up the photo.

Bobby places his hand on her shoulder, "His name was Chris Matthews, did you know him?"

"No, but I've seen him before."

Bobby frowns then looks to his partner who also has a surprised look on her face. Bobby asks," You have, where?"

"Talking," She lays the photo on the table, "He was talking to Charlie."

"Was anyone else with them when they talked?"

Shaking her head, "I…." she pauses for a moment. No," she shakes her head, "Not that I saw."

"Is there someone else we have to worry about?" Julia asks with fear in her voice.

"No." Bobby states plainly. "We don't know who he or she is and now that Chris," he taps the photo, "Is gone, whoever they were working with has no reason to bother with Carrie."

"What were they doing, what crime?" Carrie asks.

"We haven't figured that out yet, maybe we never will but we know for sure that Charlie and Janine were killed by Chris." Bobby retrieves the photos from the table, "Did you find the photo yet?"

"No," she answers solemnly. "Bobby does this mean that you won't be driving me to work anymore?"

"No, I can still do that, if you want….but I thought you wanted to take the bus."

"No not really, I like your car; it doesn't smell funny like the bus and the bus driver. Sometimes he's stinky."

Bobby, Alex and Julia, chuckle softly as Bobby stands, "I will pick you up tomorrow at two-thirty, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We have to get going, have a lot of paper work to take care of, and I'll see you," he kisses her cheek, "Tomorrow." He places the photos into his case, "Goodnight Julia, goodnight Carrie."

"Goodnight Bobby, Alex." Carrie says as she walks with him to the door.

"Goodnight and thank you, thank you both for everything," Julia says as she stands arms crossed in the middle of the room.

**That Evening**

Another long day and Bobby is glad to be home, "Just let me change my shirt and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure," Alex answers, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything, you pick."

"Ah…." She walks through the small living room following him into his bedroom stopping behind him, "Wear the blue one."

He chuckles softly, "The blue one?"

"Yes," she blushes slightly. "You look good in blue."

"Thanks," he slips out of his jacket then opens the closet door; a box falls at his feet, from the suction of the door opening. "Shit" he says at first then stands motionless looking at the mess on the floor. "Oh my God," he says aloud as the photo stares at him from the floor. He bends down and picks it up. He is sitting at a table; his eyes are not looking at the camera they are focused on the large birthday cake before him. He sits in the middle, Carrie on one side and her little sister, Julia, on the other.

"So, you did save a photo of the two of you, how sweet," Alex says as she links her arm in his. "My you were a very cute little guy. Look at the smile on your face."

"Yeah," he nods his head, "I enjoyed my time living there."

"You wanted to stay, didn't you?"

"More than anything," he replaces the items that were in the box and puts the box back on the shelf. "Mind if we make a quick stop before dinner?"

"No I don't."

**A/N: I was going to go with an dramatic angst filled fic (Like Usual) but decided to lighten it up.**

**Did I make the right decision?**

**That is all**

**The Mominator**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Her heart started to beat fast and the lump in her throat caused her to cough as she opened the door, fully aware of the couple that stood on the other side of the closed door, she opens it slowly. "What?" she clears her throat, "What's happened, is, are we in trouble?" She asks with a shaky voice.

Frowning for a moment, Bobby and Alex take a quick glance at one another, then it hits them, "No," Bobby says with authority, "No, no trouble." He removes the photo from his breast pocket. "I wanted to show Carrie this photo that I found."

Julia suddenly feeling embarrassed not only about her thoughts but also for not inviting them inside, she takes a step to the side, "I'm sorry, please come in."

"We understand," Alex says as she walks past Julia.

"It's perfectly understandable, I should have called first."

Carrie hears the voices and hurriedly enters the room, "Bobby," she says his name with enthusiasm.

"Carrie, you'll never guess what I found in my closet."

"What, what did you find?" She asks with anticipation.

He holds up the photo and she holds out her hand, he places it gently onto her palm. As she stares at the smiling people in the photo a wide grin appears on her face, Julia walks up behind her sister, "Oh my God, I don't believe it." She looks up into his eyes; she finds herself staring, soft and warm eyes that omit such caring. She watches as Carrie wraps her arms around his waist, he returns the hug.

"I opened my closet, which I do every day but this time a box fell off the shelf and there it was," he raises his arms as she steps back, placing his arms on her shoulders. "Staring up at me, weird huh?"

"Cool," she says shaking her head, "It's so cool."

Nodding his head, "I suppose so, any luck finding your copy?"

Shaking her bowed down head, "No." She looks up into his eyes, "No, not yet, but I will."

"How about? I make a copy of this one."

"Ok, but I'm still going to look for mine and I'm going to find it Bobby."

He smiles, "I know you will."

Wet eyes are showing from all in the room, "I think I need a tissue," Julia says as she turns toward the hallway. She returns moments later with a box of Kleenex, handing them out instantly.

"I really thought the worse when I saw the two of you again," Julia says as she sits down on the couch.

"Why, what did you think the worse?" Carrie asks.

The only sound that can be heard is the dishwasher starting its rinse cycle.

"We were worried," Bobby pauses for a minute as he takes a step closer to Carrie, "When I drove you to work, we were worried that the man inside the restaurant would." He exhales, "Try to hurt you so you wouldn't be able to tell anyone, who he was."

Frowning slightly, she takes a step back, "You mean kill me, don't you?"

Nodding his head, "Yes."

"What if the man you think did it is not the man, maybe I made a mistake," She begins to shake with fear.

Bobby grabs onto to her arms, "Carrie," her trembling continues. "Carrie he is gone I am very sure of that. He and Charlie were criminals and that is why Charlie is dead.

"He saw me, I remember him looking right at me," she says still trembling.

"Yes he did," he pauses as he places his hand gently on her chin, Carrie," turning her head to face him, "There is nothing to be afraid of, he's gone and he will never come here to hurt you." She lowers her gaze, "Carrie, do you trust me?"

Lifting her head with tear filled eyes she answers, "Yes I do."

Pulling her toward him they embrace, "No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

His confident tone eases her fear and she slowly begins to feel at ease.

**A Few Hours Later**

Dried eyes and empty stomach find Bobby and Alex, sipping wine at a downtown restaurant. "You know," Alex says after a sip of wine, "This whole situation could have turned out deadly."

"I know," not thrilled with the death of a troubled young man, but in a way, he is thankful that an innocent women and her family escaped what could easily have been total devastation. "If there is such a thing as luck, I think we witnessed it."

**The Next Morning**

The morning sun blinded him as he sat up in bed, laying beside him a still sleeping Alex. Rubbing his head and eyes as he tries desperately to remember what day this is, "Friday, Saturday?" He lies back down, "Sunday," he smiles, "It's Sunday," he exhales, "I think."

"Do you always talk to yourself first thing in the morning," Alex rolls over, "It's Sunday," she stretches her neck to see the time, "And it's seven o'clock, so go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can," he removes the sheet from his naked body. "I'll get some coffee, bagels and donuts, sound good?" He turns to find her staring at his form; a slight blush appears on his face.

She smiles at the sight, so sweet, she thinks. She sits up and curls her finger, "Come here." She says sweetly but with a commanding tone. He hesitates for a moment, in all the time since their relationship turned intimate, Alex has never been the pursuer, he smiles as she removes the sheet that had been covering her breasts.

Much like a schoolboy he finds himself staring at the beauty before him. The seductive look on her face causes a sensation between his legs. She removes more of the blanket and rises into a kneeling position. Cupping her breast, she uses her thumb to rub her nipples. Moments later, his mouth and tongue have replaced her thumbs and once again, she welcomes his warmth.

"Now that is the best way to start a Sunday, waking up and making love to the one you love."

"Love," she sits up, "You said you loved me, tell me, tell me again."

He removes a piece of hair from her face, "I love you."

She touches his cheek with her hand, "I love you, Bobby."

**That is all**

**The ending-was not planned in the original version of this tale, oh well what can I say.**

**Be back soon with another tale, probably with a bit more angst-So be prepared.**

**Later**

**The Mominator**


End file.
